


They'd Kissed Before.

by armint



Series: 'All That We See' Universe [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armint/pseuds/armint
Summary: Eren and Mikasa have kissed before, late at night, and no one else had known before. Mikasa had always started the kisses, but now she wants Eren to, whenever he'd like.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: 'All That We See' Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	They'd Kissed Before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is actually from the same alternate universe of "All That We See", my chaptered Jearmin fic. So if you've read that one, this is just an untold story from that universe ^^ please enjoy!!

They’d kissed before.

It had happened just a few times; late night, Eren’s parents in bed, TV only playing ads kisses. Eren didn’t know why they did it. It felt wrong on some level, even though Mikasa wasn’t really his sister. She was just her father’s late best friend’s kid. But maybe that was part of it, Eren figured. Maybe it was one of those kinky things Connie had told him about and he had subsequently googled at home.

Mikasa would always initiate, and Eren would fall into the kiss and let the remote slip from his hand, pulling Mikasa on top of him. And they’d make out. That was it.

So it was a surprise when, early morning on a Saturday, Mikasa kissed him. It was sunny, and Eren had woken up when his mom left for work. His dad was already at a shift at the hospital, and the house rang empty when she left. Eren laid back on the sofa, the sunshine peeking through the blinds and making stripes of gold on the leather. Perched on the arm of the sofa behind his head was the remote control, and he reached back for it, turning the TV on. As he started to lazily flip through the channels, he felt sleepy, and wondered if he should just go back to bed. Then he heard her door open.

He felt guilty, hoping the TV hadn’t woken her. When she appeared around the corner, looking still half-asleep, Eren sat up on his elbows. “Did the TV wake you?”

Mikasa shook her head, yawning. She walked towards him and sat on the edge of the sofa beside him. He could smell her shampoo - _ was it cucumber mint she’s been using? _ \- but he didn’t mention it, watching her side profile as she rubbed her eyes. The sun was playing off her dark hair and light skin, and he couldn’t help but think she looked beautiful. She stopped rubbing her eyes, turning to him. Her eyes looked bloodshot, dark circles prominent. Eren frowned. “You should go back to bed, Mikasa.”

She shook her head ‘no’, yawning once more before leaning down. It didn’t register in Eren’s mind what was happening before it was, but then her lips were familiar and soft on his, and it made something twist in Eren. He kissed back, his eyes open all the while, and after a moment she pulled back and rested her head on his chest. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils.

“Mikasa…” Eren didn’t know what he was feeling. “...what was that?”

“I just said good morning.” Was all she replied with, and Eren rolled his eyes, petting her head.

“There are other ways to do that.” For a while she didn’t speak. Eren kept flipping through the channels with his free hand, the other resting on her head, fingers combing through the hair, gently scratching her scalp. Eventually she spoke.

"Do you not like it?"

"Do I not like what?" Eren asked, half-distracted.

"Kissing me."

Eren stopped, flicking his gaze from the TV to the top of her head.  _ Why are you being like this?  _ "I kissed you back didn't I?"

Mikasa pulls herself up from his chest, kissing him again, briefly. "I want you to kiss me first, Eren."

Eren struggled to speak. "Now?"

"No, whenever. Whenever you'd like."

"...We can't get caught." He says begrudgingly, but it makes her smile, pleased. She moves, crawling fully on top of him, and Eren only sighs while he wraps his arm lazily around her waist. They stay like that till they hear the garage door open, announcing Eren’s father’s arrival.

While he didn’t want to, he could admit that there were times he wanted to kiss her. Like when he’d go into her room and she’d be combing her hair, or whenever she put on the Rilakkuma apron Armin had bought her for her birthday last year, and she’d smile to herself while she cooked in it. He’d always push the urge away, blushing and rubbing his neck. 

The first time he kissed her after their talk he could hear his parents talking in their room. They were sat at the dining table, side by side, doing their homework. Or at least Mikasa was. Eren was leaning on his hand, watching Mikasa’s pencil move on the paper, zoned out. His gaze followed it when she lifted it up to her mouth, biting the eraser as she thought. Eren felt the urge, and he recalled her words,  _ whenever you’d like _ . His mouth twisted from side to side, and he glanced over his shoulder towards the empty hallway that led to his parents bedroom, their voices still muffled, and decided fuck it.

He reached out, pulling the pencil from her mouth and moving to kiss her. She didn’t react right away to his lips, but when she did it was soft. It didn’t last long, and when Eren pulled away he felt embarrassed, looking off to the side as he went back to leaning on his hand. Mikasa resumed doing her homework.

The second time it was at school. She had just presented in class about the book they had been assigned, and Eren could see her shaking when she sat back at her desk. He knew she got nervous when presenting, so when she asked to go to the bathroom he knew it wasn’t because she had to pee. He waited ten seconds before asking to go as well. She hadn’t made it far down the hall, and he checked behind him that it was empty before jogging up to her. “Mikasa -”

She turned, her face like a ghost, and he kissed her. It was rough, his teeth clacking against hers in the process, and way shorter than he wanted it to be.

“Sorry.” Eren said, rubbing at his lips and looking around. Color had returned to her face, deep red, rosy in her cheeks. “You did a great job.”

“Thank you.” Eren wanted to kiss her again, but he could hear shoes clicking in the distance, approaching. He dropped her arm and headed for the bathroom.

The third time they got caught.

She had come into his room when his parents weren’t home. He was at his desk, trying to work on an essay but too distracted to get anything done, playing a game on his phone. He glanced up at her as she leaned against his desk, watching him.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

He figured she wanted to talk, for what reason he couldn’t think of, and he paused his game to look up at her. She had her hair pushed back behind her, her neck long and pale. He forced himself to look at her face and not at her shorts that barely covered her thighs. The urge to kiss her was there -no, he wanted to do more to her right then. He wanted to do what he’d always imagined doing, had dreamed of more than a few times. And maybe that’s what she wanted to do, too, he figured, with her not saying anything. Without another doubtful thought he stood, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her. 

It was different from the previous kisses, falling more in line with the late night ones. But those always had that back of the mind thought that his parents were home. And now he knew they were alone.

His hands moved down, sliding onto her hips before dipping under her shirt and onto her waist. God, her skin was soft. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing against her as he kissed her more intensely, demanding. Mikasa reciprocated that same earnesty, her hands in his hair, gripping and tugging at it. He groaned against her lips from the pain -although definitely not in a complaint. It felt  _ good. _

He bent his knees, just enough to gain the momentum to pick her up, and he snorted when her legs wrapped around him instantly. It was like she had been expecting it. She let out a small gasp when he dropped her onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Their lips were together soon enough, red and wet and yearning, gasps ridden out on their tongues. Her hands were around his neck, but they dropped when he pulled back, wanting to see her. She looked wrecked, beautifully so, and it stirred up all kinds of feelings inside of him, with the most prominent one being  _ love. _

Eren lifted up her arm, kissing her inner wrist. Her skin was soft like silk, and he kissed up her arm, listening to her tiny gasps as he did so. Any part of this feeling wrong was gone, melted away just by the pure heat Eren was feeling. He wanted all of her, to taste all of her, and he knew she’d be willing. She probably wanted it, too, he thought. His blood pumped in his ears.

His mouth was on her neck when the door opened. He didn’t realize at first, drawing a moan out of Mikasa just before the door creaked, swinging open fully. He pulled back and looked, his body going rigid as he saw his father standing in the doorway.

Eren’s father looked absolutely flabbergasted; his jaw hanging open, the whites of his eyes prominent. He had those wrinkles that only seemed to show whenever they made a mess or broke something. But Eren had never seen him look so shocked, and he moved back, falling on his ass beside Mikasa, one leg still draped over hers. She slowly propped herself up, unable to look at Eren’s father. Eren glanced at her, her expression unreasonably sad. 

“You guys -” Eren’s father started, stopping and shaking his head. He pushed his glasses up his nose, looking at the ground. After a drawn out silence he spoke, shaking his head once more. “Sorry.” The door clipped shut behind him.

For a moment Eren was stunted, unsure of what to do. But he felt a need to explain to his dad, or at least not draw out his anger, and he patted Mikasa’s head before clambering off the bed and after his father. He hadn’t made it far, the sink hissing as he got himself a glass of water. Eren moved to stand in the entrance to the kitchen.

“Dad -” His father raised a hand, the other holding his cup as he drank his water. The glass was basically empty when he finally set it down. 

“You know, I always suspected.” His father shrugged when saying this, offering a wary smile, although it didn’t help Eren’s nerves. “I just thought after all these years she would have gotten over her crush. But I guess you two feel the same for each other.”

“What?” Is all that Eren can seem to say.  _ He’s not mad? _

“When you were kids it was obvious she liked you. Your mom and I thought that would go away though, and you two would see each other as siblings. But I guess we were wrong.” His dad shrugged again, leaning back against the counter. “Sorry for walking in on you. I know it’s embarrassing.”

Eren didn’t know what to say to that, and he unballed and balled his fists, not sure what to do. His dad not being angry was more than just relief, Eren felt baffled. It wasn’t the moment he had always dreaded, that drew out some of the happiness of those late night kisses and the ones after. It was scary to feel so much for Mikasa when everyone knew her as his sister, even if not through blood.

“You should go check on her, she looked pretty shocked.” Eren nodded, looking away. He turned and headed back to his room. 

Mikasa was still sat on his bed, but she had moved to rest her back against the wall, her face in her hands. She pulled them away when she heard Eren shut the door, and his heart sunk like lead when he saw that she was crying, the skin around her eyes blotchy and red and wet. He walked over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, frowning.

“Is he mad?” Mikasa croaked out, wiping at her eyes. Eren shook his head, moving close enough to pull her against his chest. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around him.

“He’s not mad. Just shocked.” He presses his face against his head, breathing in her scent. She wasn’t shaking, he realized, and that’s good. He could practically feel her calming down in his arms, and he pulled back when he felt it safe enough. She had stopped crying.

“Eren…” Mikasa started, her voice quiet. “Do you love me?”

“Don’t be an idiot…” Eren reached out, petting her head. “Of course I love you.”


End file.
